instaglobalfandomcom-20200213-history
Instaglobal Song Contest 12
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = - |winner = |windance = |pre = 11 |nex = 13 }} Instaglobal Song Contest 12, often referred as Instaglobal 12, is the 12th edition of the Instaglobal Song Contest. It took place in Bulgaria following DARA's victory in the previous edition. Bulgaria hosted the contest in Burgas. 54 countries have participated. Hungary, Moldova, South Africa, Lebanon and Malta returned to the contest while Taiwan, Slovakia, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Ghana, Belarus and Slovenia withdrew from the contest. One country made their debut, under them Argentina. Returning Artists *'Anja Nissen': In the eighth edition, she represented Denmark but she ended 9th in the semifinal. *'Emin': In the fifht edition, he ended 27th with Nile Rodgers. *'Ani Lorak': It's the fifth time for Ani in Instaglobal, but this time she represented Azerbaijan. She represented Ukraine in edition 1-4-6-11 (3rd-12th-5th-4th). *'Alexa Feser': In the third edition, she ended 3rd. *'Boggie': In the fourth edition, she ended 16th in the semifinal. *'Becky G': In the tenth edition, she ended 12th in the semifinal. *'Eva Simons': She represented Netherlands in edition 4 and 7 (23rd and 4th). *'Sidney Samson': In the seventh edition, he ended 4th with Eva Simons. *'Cleo': She represented Poland in edition 4 and 7 (9th and 6th). *'Ruby': In the eight edition, she ended 15th in the semifinal. *'Ailee': In the seventh edition, she ended 14th in the semifinal. *'Stefanie Heinzmann': She represented Switzerland in edition 1 and 4 (6th and 27th). *'VIA Gra': They represented Ukraine in edition 7, and won it. Results Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Semi Final 3 Wildcard Grand Final The voting The beginning Denmark was the first country to take the lead, after Norway and Finland had voted. The lead then changed between Lithuania, Russia, Finland, Lebanon and Denmark, but nobody pulled ahead or created any significant gaps for a long time. The slow pace eventually allowed for New Zealand and Belgium to catch up to the very top. The middle In the 18th round, The Netherlands gave 12 points to Belgium, which gave them a 15-point lead over New Zealand and Lebanon. They then stayed ahead for a long time, despite not getting that many new points and despite others getting closer. Right before the halfway point Belgium pulled ahead slightly again, and after 28/55 countries, Belgium were on top with 104 points, followed by Ukraine with 92 and Finland with 90. Shortly after, Kazakhstan gave them another 10 and the margin stayed quite big. While Loic was staying ahead, Denmark took the 2nd place, much thanks to 10 from Sweden and 8 from Spain and Greece. The ending Belgium was still in front, with Denmark 2nd, and Lithuania 3rd right on Denmark's tail, when Armenia gave Belgium 12 and yet another bigger lead. This one lasted until round 47 out of 55, where Denmark got a 12 from South Korea. All of a sudden, Belgium and Denmark had the same amount of points, 158, and were quite far ahead of Lithuania in 3rd. In round 49, Denmark took the lead thanks to Kyrgyzstan, and they kept it for the next three rounds, until Australia gave Belgium 12 and Denmark 0. Israel gave 0 to both, Austria gave Denmark a 10 which put them two points ahead, and then the Rest of the World vote gave Belgium 2 points, which means both Belgium and Denmark had gained 179 points each. From here on, the amount of 12 points were counted. Belgium had received four, and Denmark three. Therefore, Belgium was crowned the winner. 12 points